take all the air out of my lungs
by bergamots
Summary: It's almost comical how quickly their heads whip around to the source of the noise and Bethany thinks perhaps she shouldn't have let them know that she had seen them. However, they don't spring apart, or look nervous, or even react beyond the Colonel shifting his body better to see her. (A look at the Colonel and Lieutenant through a different set of eyes).


The old saying 'a picture paints a thousand words' rings somewhat true here. This was all inspired by a picture done by tumblr user burdge (used as cover art here). I had a lot of fun writing this – I hope you'll have fun reading it. Title taken from the Milo Greene song _Royal Blue_.

 **warnings:** coarse language

* * *

It's not hard to see the relationship that the Colonel and Lieutenant have. It's not exactly a secret at East Headquarters – rumours of course fly constantly between the phone operators, between the secretaries – practically anybody that has to rely information from one department to another and goodness knows they're as close as you can get to an 'it' couple without the scandal that invariably comes with breaking regs. There have been many over the years.

It's not that she doesn't agree with the rules the military sets down, Bethany decides one day over lunch with her co-workers in the mess hall, but she does find it difficult to understand how the whole nature of their relationship hasn't been brought into question at least _once_ in their careers. "It's obscene," she says to Violet, who's always keen for gossiping, no matter how old or stale the topic might be. "They act like nervous virgins around each other."

Violet fails to stifle an unglamorous snort. "They've been fucking for years, sweetheart," she manages. "Nobody could exist with the sort of tension they have going on without giving in."

Bethany hums in disagreement. "I don't think so. Too many people here would be keen to see the Colonel stay where he is. He's far too ambitious to risk it all on a fling."

Violet shrugs, spearing more pasta onto her fork. "Nobody would call what they have a fling around here. Next time you have to deliver some paperwork to them take notes of how close they'll be to each other. Even friends don't hover that close to one another without having _something_ going on."

Bethany nods in acquiesce, shifting the conversation towards lighter topics like the state of the coffee being served for lunch today. Privately, however, Bethany thinks that's just Lt. Hawkeye doing her job as an aide.

– – –

The horrific fate of young Nina Tucker sends shockwaves through Headquarters, as much as the higher-ups try to contain what will only sour an active recruitment campaign in the Eastern district. Bethany thinks she might vomit.

She does.

– – –

Later, when her stomach has calmed and she'd managed to keep down a cup of tea she gets back to work, pulling all of the registries on Shou Tucker and his research over the years. It's relatively painless work that doesn't require a lot of thought – until Bethany considers she's handling the work of a murderer. She's done this before – it's her job, and it wouldn't do well to fall ill at every case – but never has it hit quite so close to home. _There's a special place for people like Shou Tucker,_ she thinks viciously, making notes of various expense claims that don't quite fall under the jurisdiction of his research grants. It's unlikely he'll even get given the chance for a trial, but Bethany has found over the years that the military loves a paper trail that is invariably led by or to money.

Nonetheless, somebody has to collate, sort and label the information and unsurprisingly many of her colleagues have gone home. She works quietly in the archives, marking blank manila folders with pages upon pages of evidence that the higher-ups were unable to see for the sake of an 'alchemical miracle'.

Bethany vomits once more.

– – –

It's almost 2 o'clock when she finishes in the archives. It would have been faster if anyone else had been working, but she doesn't mind. Today is not the sort of day Bethany wants to gossip about her work. Her arms are full of files as she walks towards the Colonel's office – Bethany thinks that this is the quietest she's ever seen Headquarters, including after hours. It's an unnerving quiet that settles deep within her bones, and prickles at her skin, like the atmosphere in a thunderstorm before lightning strikes. She'll finish up after delivering the evidence, Bethany decides. Go home and try to sleep.

The door to his department is open, and she shuffles in quietly, arms slightly straining with the amount of folders and books needed to establish a case against Tucker. The outer office is empty, much to Bethany's surprise. Normally she'd be received here, either by Lt. Hawkeye or another of the Colonel's men and it simply would be a matter of putting the files where they wanted them to go. She can't leave them here – there are plenty of state secrets embroiled in the evidence and she'd be the first head to roll if there was a security leak associated with this case. It's happened to her higher-ups before.

Bethany notices that the door to the Colonel's office is open, and figures she should at least check to see if anybody is actually here. It's not the protocol exactly, but nothing seems to be following protocol today and it's highly unlikely that Col. Mustang will chew her out for simply doing her job. _Then again_ , she considers, shifting her weight form one foot to the other, _he's the one who oversees the State Alchemists'_ _in this district_. She decides to throw caution to the wind – it's actually pretty unlikely that the Colonel will be here if his team isn't – the whole group acts like peas in a pod that way. She'll just leave a memo on his desk about which evidence locker she's stored all of the files in. Depositing the collection of folders and books onto the Lieutenant's desk, she quickly pens a short note and pushes the Colonel's door open.

Bethany's not quite sure how both the Colonel and Lieutenant didn't hear her squeak of surprise when she realises that no, there are people here – but the scene before her is so strange that she pauses for a moment before knocking to announce herself.

Immediately it feels like she's intruded on something private, something that not even the Colonel's team would see on a regular basis. The two of them are sitting on his desk, facing the window and staring out into the rain. Their tones are low and quiet – a conversation, Bethany infers, that likely shouldn't be happening at work – and while their bodies are not physically touching Bethany would certainly feel a lot more comfortable if they were.

It is the sort of situation that could earn her a lot of money and a promotion, if she was so inclined.

Instead, she swallows, crumples the memo in her hand and knocks on the door.

It's almost comical how quickly their heads whip around to the source of the noise and Bethany thinks perhaps she shouldn't have let them know that she had seen them. However, they don't spring apart, or look nervous, or even react beyond the Colonel shifting his body better to see her.

"Can we help you?" he asks, eyes narrowing somewhat.

"I've have the files you requested for the Tucker case," she answers. "Where would you like me to put them?"

The Colonel looks like he's about to respond but the Lieutenant beats him to it, sliding off the desk and moving around to the front of it. "If you could put the files on my desk that would be fine," she smiles lightly as she replies, but there is no warmth in the smile. It is a warning, Bethany realises. She ducks her head quickly, and replies "Yes ma'am," before closing the door to his office behind her and walking as quickly as she can to the corridor, before ducking into a bathroom and locking herself into a toilet cubicle. It is only then does she allow herself to breathe properly, and sincerely hope that she was thorough enough in her work that she can avoid the Lieutenant for a few days.

– – –

"Oh, would you look at that," Violet practically purrs, elbowing Bethany in the side. It's a sunny day, and they've decided to eat their lunch overlooking the training grounds.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Bethany asks absentmindedly, more focused on her gingerbread than whatever man-candy Violet has settled upon this week.

"Our beloved Colonel and Lieutenant of course," Violet replies, smirking at her colleague. "You think they would at least try and be subtle."

It occurs to Bethany that she hasn't mentioned what she saw to Violet. At this point, she can't be bothered enough to care. Clearly _something_ is going on between the two of them, (and if the rumours about the civil war are correct, something has _always_ been going on between them) but does it really matter? What she saw certainly wasn't proper, but it wasn't breaking any rules either. She sighs, and looks to where Violet is motioning. The Colonel and Lieutenant are walking towards the administrative block, Lt. Hawkeye carrying a small amount of paper. The two are chatting, but it's hard to ignore the smile that keeps cropping up on the Colonel's face.

"They're just walking, Vi. Hardly scandalous."

Violet frowns at her companion. "I distinctly remember you saying that they acted _obscenely_ around each other."

Bethany shrugs. "I dunno. If they were actually having an affair, someone would've blabbed by now. Secrets don't last long around here."

Violet shakes her head slowly. "They're definitely fucking. I can feel it in my bones."

Bethany snorts, gingerbread crumbs flying everywhere.

The conversation moves onto more exciting drama, such as receptionist Lucy's pregnancy announcement – "bet you a thousand cenz it'll be a girl," says Violet – but Bethany is still focused on the pair walking by them now. _Maybe it's just the sheer confidence the Lieutenant has_ , she wonders. Despite being the Colonel's aide, she certainly never has to fight for his attention, unlike other aides Bethany knows. Their relationship isn't really one of superior officer and subordinate, despite appearances and ranks. The desk incident (as she's come to call it) is most certainly proof of that.

She meets the Lieutenant's eyes as they pass, just for a moment. The woman's expression flickers for an instant – Bethany would bet all the money in the Amestrian National Bank that it would've been a gloating expression – but the moment passes and the duo continue on towards the Edgar Glover building.

"Definitely fucking," mutters Violet.


End file.
